


Just Another Monday

by hsk_97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coma, F/M, Feels, Humanstuck, Poor Sollux, oh and aradia, sorry man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsk_97/pseuds/hsk_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux's weekly routine is interrupted by a visitor who tags along this time around ((was written mostly to sort out my head cannons so yeah enjoy))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Monday

Honors math always seems to drag. As it usually does on Mondays. Sollux tapped his pen in time with the seconds on the clock. He had learned this lesson and felt no need in listening to the review. The clock was about 5 minutes to late so he never knew the exact time but once the loud sound of the bell the blonde haired boy left the room with out a word. Not returning any glances or quick waves directed at him. Walking down the steps of the school he almost made escaped except till the loud yell that was his friend Karkat.

"Hey Lisping Wonder! Wait up!" called the shorter boy, though he was a few step up so Sollux actually had to look at his friend.

"And where is your lanky ass heading off to today?" he continues leaning on the rail above the other boy. Sollux swore that if he listened closely he could hear a touch of concern in his friends voice. Rolling his green and blue eyes he sighed.

"Same place as every Monday" he said blandly back at him. Every one knew where he went on Mondays.

"Well no shit. But i was wondering if you needed a ride. I'm sure that if i twist Kankri's arm enough he would be more then willing to drop you off." Karkat continued his way down the steps talking. He made it the bottom of the stairs and turned to his friend. Sighing as he walked step by step to his friend.

"Fuck that. Not stepping foot in one of those death traps" he said walking forward not making eye contact. The darker haired boy caught up with him and walked with him.

"Mind if I tag along? Cause you wont have a choice if you say no either way. Stopping to give Karkat a confused look, Sollux was speechless.

"Since when? You fucking LOATHE hospitals." he exclaimed aloud continuing forward. Shrugging, the shorter boy tried to stay in step with his long legged friend before explaining.

"Its either there, or getting an ear full from my dad and my brother." he said stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"Skipped history again?" asked Sollux in his know-it-all tone of voice.

"Not my fault Dr. Scratch is boring and likes to act like hes this all knowing being!" he said waving his arms around for some form of emphasis. "Hes just so full of shit" Sollux chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine you win. But if you pass out cause you see a needle I'm not carrying you home" he retorted. A triumphant smirk appeared on Karkats face. But only for a moment to be replaced with a more serious expression.

"Hows she been?" he inquired with a dead serious tone. Sollux stayed silent, looking up at the big "WELCOME TO BEFORUS HOME OF THE TROLLS" sign as the boys entered the small college town.

"Same as ever." he mumbled. Looking at his feet as hi walked. He zoned out as they walked in silence, allowing the memory flood back into his mind of that night.

Sollux and Aradia had been dating for at least two years at the end of sophomore year last year. Many said they where made for each other. Sollux would usually dismiss it but had always agreed. Aradia was tall,had beautiful brown eyes and hair and a smile that could light up the whole room in an instant.

At the end of sophomore year there was some sort of house party, no doubt hosted by Gamzee. Sollux had been dragged his way there and hated every second of it. We wasn't exactly the social butterfly his girlfriend was. The next thing they where arguing over his attitude. Fed up she barged out the door, leaving Sollux to sulk in the corner some where.

No more then 20 minutes later the sound of police sirens caught the attention of the students as the bolted out the large house before they could get caught. Sollux was cursing at himself as he was running two of his friends by his side, Karkat and Kanaya. Turning the corner toward his house is where they saw why the cops had come. There was a massive car crash. Kanaya had recognized the one car and her friend Vriska's car. Bolting forward, the other two not to far behind her the made their way through the forming crowd. Watching EMTs and paramedics rush and scurry around, Kanaya tried to look to see if she could spot Vriska being rushed into an ambulance. Instead the heard Karkat start cursing violently as he tried to get past the barricade around the crash. Noticing the bright red head of Terezi. Trying to pull Karkat back as Kanaya worked to get a police officers attention to see if they can go with them to the hospital is when Sollux saw her. A crumpled up Aradia, limp and motionless. His grip loosened on Karkat and he stood there motionless. Kanaya explained quickly how that was,in fact, their friends and the slid into the squad car of the officer.

After hours of waiting, parents called, and awkward silence a doctor came out. He had three clip boards in his hands. Each saying how bad each girl was.

Vriska's arm was completely shattered beyond repair. It would have to be amputated and replaced with a prosthetic arm.

Terezi's eyes where punctured from the glass from the windshield, blinding her permanently.

Through the tears and sobs of the family's who heard the news of their daughters sollux looked up at the doctor,eyes tear stained and tired.

"As for Aradia Megido..."

"EARTH TO SOLLUX" ringed in his ears, snapping him back to reality. He mustve gotten lost in his own thoughts and almost walked right past the hospital.

"Shit, sorry...was uuh" he started looking for an excuse to his absent mindedness.

"Shut up and lets go. " He said jabbing his head toward the door. Nodding the blonde boy lead them through the large doors of the hospital. Sollux checked them both in at the visitors desk and took the badges, handing one to Karkat.

"Wow you havnt passed out yet KK" remarked Sollux sarcastically. The response was a sharp jab to the side and a scowl from his shorter brain

"Can it Bee Brain! I-I can handle this" he said glancing around at the white hallways. Sollux slowed his step as they neared their destination. Stopping in front of a room Sollux hesitated before opening the door.

"Hey AA, I brought KK" Said the teary eyed teen. The response was a eerie silence. Karkat ducked his head in the room and frowned at the sight.

The once lively Aradia laid there, the only sign of life was the beeping of the heart monitor. Her eyes closed and a breathing machine covered her mouth and nose. Sollux walked in solemnly and took as he dropped his school books at the side. And he just sat their ignoring Karkat lingering in the corner, wide eyed and as far away from the machines as the small room would let him.

"Ignore him. Hes being a chicken" he smirked looking at his friend out the corner of his eye. He was talking to Aradia as if she could hear him. He carried on like this for at least an hour. Telling her how thing went the last week, Karkats latest failures at romance, what lessons the teachers where teaching, how long it'll take for Gamzee to man up and ask out Tavros. It was like nothing happened and Sollux was actually smiling. Karkat only joined the conversation a few times, to paranoid about his surroundings. to listen real good.

They would've stayed longer if it wasnt for the near panic attack Karkat had when he saw a doctor enter to check on Aradias vital. The entrance made the teen jump up and gab hold of Sollux tugging him toward the door.

"Jesus Christ KK. ALRIGHT WE'LL LEAVE" Called out the agitated boy. Releasing his grip from the shaking boy he walked over to Aradia.

"See you next week...get better alright" h whispered to her giving her hand a quick squeeze. Seeing Sollux start toward the door of the room was signal enough for Karkat to run as fast as his short legs could take him.

"Dude that was so pathetic" laughed Sollux as him and his friend started to walk away from the hospital.

"You know what, Fuck you! Fuck you for making me concerned about you damn sanity and making me feel the need to make sure you not losing your ever loving mind!" screamed Karkat as he walked beside his giggling friend.

"No one forced you to come jack ass" lisped the boy as they re-entered their home town of Alternia.

"I know, but some one need to make sure your a stable human being" said Karkat straightening up an looking serious. Sollux just nodded in silent gratitude.

The two boys walked a little further till they reached Sollux's house. Walking inside the instant smell informed them that Mr. Captor was home and cooking dinner.

"Dad I'm ho-"

"SOLLUX IS HOME" Came the slurred speech from up the stairs. The two boys looked up in alarm to see a mop headed boy start down the stairs.

"Mituna! Be Care-" started Sollux but to late. The boy stumbled over his own feet and slide head first down the stairs and landed right in front of the two friends. The two of them instinctively crouched but the older boy. Out popped the head of the eldest Captor from the kitchen.

"What happened?!" asked the concerned father.

"Mituna fell down the stairs...again" quickly replied Sollux barely glancing up to his dad. His fatherly instincts kicking in he rushed to the side of his son.

"Mituna! Breathe come on. You okay?" Asked his dad, in a similar lisp to Sollux. Mituna sat on the floor trembling and he was hyperventilating, obviously upset and scared. His hands in fists,he spontaneously started to flail and swing at the people surrounding him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY! NO NO NO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Screamed out the terrified boy, tears in his eyes forming.

"Boys, Boys get back" called out Mr. Captor shielding the younger boys from the sudden act of violence. "Mituna need his space come here!" He explained. Sollux just sighing and nodding. Karkat was slightly spooked but knew to listen to the Captors. Mitunas hands where flying around until he noticed how they all backed away from him,his father hiding his brother and his friend. Putting his hands down he looked down at the floor/

"I'm sorry" he mumbled playing with his hands. Mr. Captor smiled sadly and nodded understandingly at his sons reaction. The two boys behind him rose to their feet.

"We're heading to my room." said Sollux walking up the stairs, his friend right behind him. Mr. Captor nodded and went back to cooking. Mituna turned to walk out side, which everyone figured he went to Latula's house down the street.

"I don't think i can ever get used to that" said Karkat plopping down on the unmade bed. Sollux slumped in front of his computer desk and rubbed his temples.

"Neither can I" grumbled the boy about his brother.

"Him and Latula still a thing apparently" said Karkat, taking hold of a near by ball and tossed it up and down.

"Yeah. He fucking risked what ever brain he had pushing his friend outta the way of a speeding car...girls dig that bravery bullshit up apparently" he explained remembering the incident that turned his brother into the incoherent spazz he is today. Sollux was just in 7th grade and his brother a junior in High School. While out with his friend,Kurloz, a car nearly hit him until Mituna went into hero mode and pussed him out of the way.

"And yet Aradia has your lanky ass" retorted Karkat. Sollux snatched the ball mid air and pelted his friend in the stomach with it.

"FUCK OW CAPTOR!" Screamed the pained boy in the bed. Sollux's laughs where interrupted by the sound of Karkats phone. The aggrivated groan at this sight of the caller ID hinted Sollux to who it was.

"Kankri what do you want?...I'm at Sollux's house...What does he want...shit he called you...well sorry for thinking Cr. Scratch is qualified enough to teach...don't lecture me on the phone dammit i wanna be able to shove a sock in your big mouth!...okay! ...tell him to hold his damn horses Ill be home soon!...Bye" Karkat angerly hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Busted" smirked Sollux tossing Karkat his bag as he stood up to lead him to the door.

"Fuck this shit." he cursed as he walked down the stairs. Shooting a qucik wave of good bye to Mr. Captor in the kitchen he turned to Sollux.

"If I'm still alive Ill see you tomorrow" Called Karkat leaving the house hold.

"Till then KK" said Sollux as the door closed.

"Just you and me tonight kiddo?" asked his father putting the finishing touches on dinner. All he got as a reply from his son was a quick nod.

"Well don't get comfortable up there. Dinner will be done in 15 minutes" sighed the elder Captor.

"Just gonna start homework" he explained working his way back to his room. He laid out all his books but didn't write any thing. He instead looked at the two picture frames in front of him. The first was him and Aradia. It was the freshman dance. She looked beautiful, her smile wide and her eyes shining. Sollux had an awkward toothy smile, trying to match his dates enthusiasm.

In the next frame was him and his brother. Before the accident. His hair much neater and almost put together. The two boys smiling, looking at the camera.

Sollux sighed and listened to cars pass by outside the house. And his friends wonder why he hated cars so much...all they did was hurt the people he cared for. Shaking his head he focused on the equations in front of him. He worked on ten until he had to eat. The long Monday behind him and he just waited for Tuesday to come.


End file.
